


Castitas

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vat Adaar, <i>castitas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castitas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Castitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645392) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #026 - the seven virtues.

With Josephine, there was no pressure to be someone she wasn’t. Vat’s company worked for too many nobles, often being closer to their sexual scandals than she would like. Protect the Duke’s lover from the assassins sent by the Duchess. Retrieve the kidnapped bastard son of the Earl. Provide safe passage for the Duchess lover. Whatever desire fueled those scandals, she never understood it. She never felt attracted to anyone in such way, and Josephine understood that. Josephine never made her feel as if she wasn’t enough or as if their love was somehow less. If anything, she found it a romantic notion, a love that transcended the physical aspect, and that only made Vat love her even more. Josephine gave her the possibility of romantic love and a relationship without the pressure to turn it into a sexual one, and that’s something she never before hoped she could have.


End file.
